<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Fault by Dirk (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160055">My Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dirk'>Dirk (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Exhibitionism, Gore, Guro, Height Kink, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mental Instability, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Kink, Obsessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Shock, Size Kink, Top Oma Kokichi, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I never meant to bring you to my world<br/>Now you sitting in the corner crying<br/>And now it's my fault, my fault</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi, Shuichi in-hand, unlocked the front door of their apartment frantically. He throws his keys onto the couch, kicking the door closed behind him as he yanks his boyfriend along. Shuichi stumbles behind him, his heart racing with excitement at what he knew was coming next.</p><p>Shuichi and Kokichi were eachother's perfect poisons, so to speak. The true embodiments of sadomasochism, one might say (and they had). Shuichi was quite the pain junkie, something he truly struggled to hide, Danganronpa addiction and all. Ironically, Kokichi had never garnered any suspicion from his peers, despite being a raging sadist. He could hide it pretty well- until it came to Shuichi.</p><p>The shorter boy had an undeniable want to <em>break</em> his boyfriend, and so he would. </p><p>Shuichi finds himself shaking ever so slightly as he's shoved onto the bed without care, Kokichi sliding into his lap seconds later. He giggles at Shuichi's reactions, gripping onto his shoulders and grinding their clothed crotches together desperately. He pants into Shuichi's ear, his hot breath making the taller boy shiver.</p><p>"Shumai~" Kokichi sing-songs, "I'm <em>hungry. </em>Is Shuichi gonna be a good boy and help me?" </p><p>He nods, but the other boy has already started stripping him, already having known what his answer would be. His hand latches around Shuichi's jaw, forcing eye contact. He hums lightly, stroking Shuichi's cock earnestly. "What a good boy..." He muses.</p><p>He jerks him quickly now, drinking in Shuichi's shameless moans. He digs his thumb into his slit, loving the mindless begging and moaning he gets in return. </p><p>"Please, sir," He moans out, bucking his hips up into Kokichi's tight grasp. Kokichi pulls his hand off, growling deep in his throat as he pulls Shuichi into a fiery kiss. Teeth clash roughly before they settle, Kokichi tilting his head for access and biting at Shuichi's lips.</p><p>The kiss breaks, a line of spit connecting the boys as they share a lust-filled gaze. Shuichi moans as he allows Kokichi to manhandle him, pushing him stomach down on the bed and facing their full-body mirror.</p><p>The mirror isn't usually out, Shuichi thinks. So why-</p><p><em>oh</em>.</p><p>Kokichi seems to catch onto his boyfriend's train of thought, giggling as he grinds himself against Shuichi's ass. He'd stripped in the time Shuichi had been pondering. The head of his cock drags teasingly against the blue-haired boy's hole, drawing a long whine from him.</p><p>"Mm, you gonna watch yourself get fucked like the little whore you are?" Kokichi questions, a falsely curious look on his face. "Gonna see how much your sir loves to taste you?" </p><p>Kokichi pushes two lubed fingers abruptly into Shuichi's tight hole, thrusting without warning. Shuichi struggles around him, tightening and loosening against the sudden intrusion. "Bet you'd like it if I didn't even prep you, hm?"</p><p>Shuichi croaks out a broken, slurred 'yes', and Kokichi springs into action. He pulls his fingers out with a loud <em>pop, </em>then leans into the taller boy and nibbles at his neck. His fingers grasp Shuichi's jaw, pushing his head up to watch the mirror. "Look away and I'll stop, got it slut?" Shuichi nods frantically, heart beating wildly.</p><p>"Answer me out loud." Kokichi growls, pushing his face into the curve of Shuichi's neck. He's only satisfied once he hears his boyfriend's soft voice plead 'yes sir.'</p><p>Rattling off small praises of <em>good boy</em>, <em>mine,</em> and, <em>beautiful</em>, he starts pushing in. He loves knowing how bad it must hurt, being stretched so far with no prep and barely any lube. He relishes in Shuichi's pained whimpers, pleads for more, for it to <em>hurt </em>more.</p><p>"Ngh, fuck," He moans, his hips sitting flush against his boyfriend's plush ass, "keep your eyes up."</p><p>Shuichi's moans rise in pitch and volume as Kokichi sets a quick pace, pounding into him with abandon. The submissive boy claws into the bedsheet as he watches Kokichi fuck him in the mirror, his cock twitching at the sight. </p><p>His heart picks up pace just as Kokichi does, a wet slapping sound echoing through their bedroom. He feels almost dizzy as he thinks of whats about to come, what he's about to see happen. Kokichi's hot tongue trails up his spine, moving to suck harshly at his neck, teeth beginning to skim along the tense flesh at his collarbone area. Shuichi shakes and begs, his body buzzing in anticipation.</p><p>He sobs aloud when it finally happens, pure pleasure coursing through his body as he watches. His boyfriend looming over him, crazed eyes meeting his through the mirror as he bites violently into Shuichi's neck. Kokichi's thick cock pounds relentlessly into Shuichi's prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure that he can barely handle.  </p><p>Pulsing, throbbing pain battles with delicious pleasure in Shuichi's body. Kokichi's rough pounding and sharp teeth piercing his skin become the only thing he's aware of. </p><p>Blood dribbles down his neck, Kokichi lapping at the wound while keeping his eyes trained on the mirror. He trails a small hand teasingly down Shuichi's side, spanking him sharply in time with his brutal thrusts, fiery red marks being left in his wake. Shuichi keens at ever hit, watching Kokichi's manic smile grow as bruises form.</p><p>"<em>Mine.</em>" He hisses, sinking his teeth deeper into the taller boy's neck, blood bubbling from the intrusions. Shuichi's breathe hitches, eyes widening in shock as Kokichi meets his eyes and clamps down so harshly that he separates meat, flashing a gory grin his way.</p><p>Shuichi's mind betrays his body; he refuses to move or pull away, entranced by the sight before him. Kokichi <em>loves </em>him, treats him so well. Shuichi spurts pre-cum onto their clean sheets, mind short-circuiting at the sight of his boyfriend so pleased, chewing at Shuichi's own flesh and growling.</p><p>He can't handle it anymore, his body far too sensitive. His arms give out, upper body slamming into the bed, cheek to the mattress. But Kokichi doesn't correct him, he only holds him in place and fucks into him cruelly, cackling at the sight of his boyfriend's twitching, overwhelmed form. His cock forces Shuichi open with each thrust, so big that it presses his prostate without even trying. The shorter boy spreads Shuichi's hole open with his thumbs, listening to his boyfriend grovel and groan with embarassment. </p><p>He reattaches his mouth to Shuichi's wound quickly, now attacking him unforgivably. Nobody could stop him now, Shuichi thinks distantly as he cums, the sweltering pain of being <em>eaten </em>pushing him over the edge.</p><p>But Kokichi doesn't stop, even when his hips still and he fills Shuichi with his cum, he bites violently and sucks with an inhuman ferocity.</p><p>Shuichi feels sluggish, eyesight going blurry as he distantly feels Kokichi start fucking him again. He barely registers Kaede pushing their door open, dropping her bag in pure shock, and likely terror.</p><p>He mumbles, just loud enough for her to hear, "N-not what it looks like..." before he loses his grounding in reality. He gurgles grotesquely, the sound of a dying man. Kokichi flashes a bloody grin at Kaede, who's frozen in shock, tears running numbly down her face. He holds eye contact, giggling as her focus moves to his smile, blood-stained and coated in gore.</p><p>She faints.</p><p>"Wake up!" He groans, "I'm tired of waiting." His palm meets Kaede's cheek with a sharp <em>slap</em>. </p><p>Her eyes flutter open deliriously, growing wide as she finds herself struggling, arms and legs bound with red rope. "What-" She wriggles helplessly as memories come back to her. She begins to scream, plead for help, before three fingers are shoved carelessly into her mouth to block her voice. She gags, trying desperately to escape Kokichi's grasp.</p><p>Kokichi looks at her, disgusted. "Thats sad... it's no use! Why don't we just stop so nothing <em>bad</em> happens, hm?"</p><p>She stills. Nothing worse, she corrects in her head. He pulls his fingers from her mouth and watches her movements with an intense gaze. </p><p>The calm resolve she's built nearly shatters she spots Shuichi's body- or his <em>corpse- </em>sprawled on the bed Kokichi leans on. His head resting against the comforter as if he was asleep, but his neck and chest a gory mess of blood and meat. A butcher's knife lies next to his palm. </p><p>"You shouldn't have come," He laughs, face turning dark, "now you've gotta stay!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>